This invention relates generally to electrical switches and, more particularly, to automatic transfer switches and control thereof.
Many businesses use transfer switches for switching power sources, for example, from a public utility source to a private secondary supply, automatically within a matter of seconds. Critical load businesses, such as, for example, hospitals, airport radar towers, and high volume data centers are dependent upon automatic transfer switches to provide continuous power. Transfer switches typically utilize a plurality of contacts that can be open or closed.
Typically, automatic transfer switches are controlled using relay logic, programmable logic controllers (PLCs) or embedded controllers. In known systems, the embedded controller monitors the public utility power source for a fault condition. Upon recognizing any one of a number of faults with the utility power, the embedded controller is configured to switch in the secondary source of power, typically a generator, via the transfer switches.
Known automatic transfer switch controllers incorporate external components to accomplish the control task and require hardware and software redesigns when making input/output (I/O) changes. Further, known automatic transfer switch controllers are unable to communicate with external devices for software selection of options.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide systems for automatic transfer switch control which eliminate external components and provide flexibility for I/O circuit redesign. It would be further desirable to have an automatic transfer switch controller with a communications interface to enable and select software options from an external device.